ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
PureVolume
PureVolume (formerly Unborn Media) was the first independently run website of its type, allowing for the upload and stream of music files. Lady Gaga created her account around June 1, 2006. In 2007, she only kept the two posts about her chart and review. She had about 1,160 fans of her profile. Profile *Genre: Pop / Alternative / Rock *City: New York, NY Words and Music By Lady Gaga (vocals/piano) & Team Love Child. Produced By. Rob Fusari COPYRIGHT 2006 TEAM LOVE CHILD LLC. Music She posted a couple of songs she did with Rob Fusari from June 2006 to the end of year. She often removed song and added new ones. With her MySpace, it was the only way to hear her music online. *"Wonderful" *"Retrosexual" *"Musicland" *"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" *"Oh Well" *"Rockshow" *"Shake Your Kitty" Billboard June, 2006 IN JUST A FEW HOURS, LADY GAGA BECOMES THE #1 ARTIST (by plays) ON PUREVOLUME.COM!!!! as well as the #1 unsigned artist on the pop, rock, AND alternative purevolume charts! Lady GaGa's "Wonderful" is the #2 most requested song on iwebradio PRESS FROM iWEBRADIO's DJ MadChatter: "BuzzWorthy New Stars: Lady GaGa" Some of you may think Lady Gaga is a strange name, but i'll bet you wont forget it anytime soon. Lady is a Pianist/Singer/Songwriter from New York City, but I dont think the Big Apple will contain her. Her style is wholey unique and her vocal prowess is evident in every note she sings. I dont often make the claim that anyone will be a star, but she has all the earmarks of success. And you can take that to the bank! Her song "Wonderful" was a big hit on "UnCharted Territories" this week. She describes herself as "A Rockstars Girlfriend that someone handed a microphone and a piano to" Well whom ever did that...on behalf of the planet...Thank You! I think she'll be a force to be reckoned with and you WILL be hearing more about this awesome artist in the days to come. The word is out People and this Lady will have you going GaGa over her music! Check out her PureVolume page and her MySpace page and hear for yourself! You know I wouldnt lie to you! to view for yourself go to www.iwebradio.com and scroll down!! MORE PRESS: Online music blog "AUDIO INTERCOURSE" reviews LADY GAGA in an article entitled "IMAGE COULD BE JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING"- to check it out! go to: https://audiointercourse.wordpress.com/2006/07/26/image-could-be-just-about-everything/ ---- ALSO ON MYSPACE.COM/LADYGAGA: A great artist is like the universe's favorite lover. The world is just a big bed, and everyone's rolling over excited about the next thing youre gonna say or do to them. - GaGa LADY GAGA Who is she? She's a songwriter. She is a singer. She's a pianist. And sheez-a-crazy. She has ears made of classic-rock, a voice of the 60s, the moves of a Brit-Disco queen, and a heart made of doo-wop and strawberry milkshakes. If she had it her way, retro would be a noun, and pop just a cute name for soda--not a dirty word. With her latest music, LADY GAGA has lit up pop/rock/alternative with something wonderful: MOP music. Music Of the People. Go Go Go. GaGa has big hazel green eyes, long brown hair to her waist, and the shuffle of a dreamer. On the downtown streets of her hometown New York City, you will often notice her staring into space through oversized dirty aviators, emptying her purse on the sidewalk to find the keys to her apartment, or showing up to a class she doesn't have. But, this is only because her head is filled with other musings. She's a tiny person with a big voice and a lot of love to spread. GaGa was chosen by Bob Leone, National Projects Director of the renowned and celebrated Songwriters Hall of Fame, to be one of nine performers in the 2006 New Songwriters Showcase. At this live performance, dancing at the piano in her trade-mark spanky pants and black eyeliner--the hypothetical lovechild of Grace Slick and Jerry Lee Lewis--LADY GAGA, was discovered. Almost overnight, GaGa signed a production contract with Sony's multi-platinum producer, Rob Fusari. Roll Over. Turn it on. Take a listen, friends. Shes spreadin the crazy. One gaga at a time. Sincerely, TEAM LOVE CHILD a.k.a the very first gagas November 12, 2006 LADY GAGA SAYS "I DO" {C}On a very lovely friday, second week of septemeber, a white wedding of sorts took place, we remember. {C}In her white leather boots, and her jet black veil, lady gaga was wed, she's no longer for sale. She vowed to rock hard, to be retro--her plan, and with a tuffity tuft, signed to Island Def Jam. Rekkid comes out in May. -Team Love Child <3 February 2007 Whose that lady? She's 20. She's a songwriter. She is a singer. She's a pianist. And sheez-a-crazy. A RETRO, DANCE, FREAK. She has ears made of classic-rock, a voice of the 60s, the moves of a Brit-Disco queen, and a heart made of doo-wop and strawberry milkshakes. If she had it her way, retro would be a noun, and pop just a cute name for soda--not a dirty word. She's a tiny person with a big voice and a lot of love to spread. GaGa was chosen by the Songwriters Hall of Fame, to be one of nine performers in the 2006 New Songwriters Showcase. At this live performance, dancing at the piano in her trade-mark spanky pants and black eyeliner--the hypothetical lovechild of David Bowie and Jerry Lee Lewis--LADY GAGA, was discovered. Almost overnight, GaGa signed a production contract with Sony's multi-platinum producer, Rob Fusari. Her debut album is is a hip-hop infused pop-lovers dream. Combining her love of Beatles' melodies with retro dance beats, plastic synth sounds, and a corky rock piano style that solidifies her as a true drama-QUEEN. Not to mention her voice. Well, we suggest just listen for yourself. Peace, Love, & Disco. TEAM LOVE CHILD a.k.a the very first gagas MUSIC REVIEWER*** Lady Gaga is clearly the next big thing to happen. Shes got an amazing voice, shes talented, she writes her own music, and is definitely the next big star to blow up. Listen to Beautiful Dirty Rich it will change your life. Posts SHE'S SO RETRO SEXUAL :Posted on June 1, 2006 TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN: Lady GaGa has locked herself in the studio for the past two months, refusing to eat anything but salt & vinegar chips. We recently found her under the drum set uttering the word "musicland." Local Doctors have diagnosed her with sound-overload, and have suspected her due date (album, thank you) to be in the next few weeks. Check back for show details and new music. We think you'll be under your drums soon too. "She waited for love, but there wasn't anybody around...so she left town for the rockshow." <3 Team Love Child Lady GaGa CHARTS BIGTIME ON iWEB RADIO!!! : Posted on July 24, 2006 HOME OF DJ MADcHatter: iWebRadio's Top 10 Most Requested Songs: (Stats collected from Live Show requests Top 10 requested Songs on iWebRadio. 01.) Bob Seger - Wait for Me (New) 02.) Lady GaGa - Wonderful (BuzzWorthy) 03.) Little Big Town - Boondocks 04.) AudioSlave - Original Fire (New) 05.) Red Hot Chili Peppers - Dani California 06.) Cowboy Crush - Hillbilly Nation 07.) Gnarles Barkley - Crazy 08.) 'Cool' John Ferguson - The Cat ate the Rat, the Rat ate the Wizard 09.) Tom Petty - Saving Grace (New) 10.) Trent Willmon - Louisiana Rain REVIEW FROM SLOPE RADIO : Posted on August 18, 2006 NEWSPAPER: THE CORNELL DAILY SUN Review By Jonny Lieberman How can one classify the type of music found on myspace.com? Unfortunately for the Walmart-frequenting, Abercrombie-loving American public, the sugar-coated emo compilation put out by everyones first friend Tom resembled the soundtrack to the aftermath of the cheesiest breakup ever rather than anything musically stimulating. Luckily though, a speck of hope could be found in the nebula of new friend requests: Lady GaGa. This singer-songwriter from New York already seems to have mastered a recipe for success by combining the spunk of Avril and the legs of Mischa. More important than her image, Gaga captures the essence of retro-hipness, for unlike most singer-songwriters, she incorporates every hipsters favorite fetish into her performances: a MacBook Pro perched above a grand piano that belts out her original beats. The result is a fantastic blend of groovy60s piano playing and adrenalince-infused catchy synth loops, embodied by the title track on her Myspace page, Beautiful Dirty Rich. On Wonderful, Gaga displays her remarkable vocalic ability to switch between Fiona Apple-like crooning and an edgier chorus. For all the haters who think retro-rock is for the boys, Lady GaGa proves that chicks can wear their 80s influences on their sleeves, rock the mic and look sexy at the same time. WHAT IS LADY GAGA? : Posted on November 3, 2006 " A great artist is like the universe's favorite lover. The world is just a big bed, and everyone's rolling over excited about the next thing youre gonna say or do to them." - GaGa LADY GAGA Who is she? She's a songwriter. She is a singer. She's a pianist. And sheez-a-crazy. She has ears made of classic-rock, a voice of the 60s, {C}the moves of a Brit-Disco queen, and a heart made of doo-wop and strawberry milkshakes. If she had it her way, retro would be a noun, and pop just a cute name for soda--not a dirty word. With her latest music, LADY GAGA has lit up pop/rock/alternative with something wonderful: MOP music. Music Of the People. Go Go Go. GaGa has big hazel green eyes, long brown hair to her waist, and the shuffle of a dreamer. On the downtown streets of her hometown New York City, you will often notice her staring into space through oversized dirty aviators, emptying her purse on the sidewalk to find the keys to her apartment, or showing up to a class she doesn't have. But, this is only because her head is filled with other musings. She's a tiny person with a big voice and a lot of love to spread. GaGa was chosen by Bob Leone, National Projects Director of the renowned and celebrated Songwriters Hall of Fame, to be one of nine performers in the 2006 New Songwriters Showcase. At this live performance, dancing at the piano in her trade-mark spanky pants and black eyeliner--the hypothetical lovechild of Grace Slick and Jerry Lee Lewis--LADY GAGA, was discovered. Almost overnight, GaGa signed a production contract with Sony's multi-platinum producer, Rob Fusari. Roll Over. Turn it on. Take a listen, friends. Shes spreadin the crazy. One gaga at a time. Sincerely, TEAM LOVE CHILD a.k.a the very first gagas Photos :Photos by Katherine Wolkoff, posted on June 11, 2006 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 004.jpg 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 003.jpg 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 008.jpg 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 005.jpg 6-4-07 Katherine Wolkoff 006.jpg Category:Websites